The present invention is directed to means that readily places the rotor in axial alignment with a rotor support bearing to preclude any mis-alignment during operation that might lead to loosening, fracture and failure of a connecting arrangement therebetween.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a centering device that attains rapid alignment and insures continuous axial alignment between the rotor and a housing of a support bearing therefor. After alignment of the rotor and the housing for a support bearing has been achieved, a support bearing is readily substituted for the centering device to assure a long period of trouble-free operation under conditions that include substantially perfect alignment.